


The Doctors' Return

by SininenSweet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of a story all over the place, quite frankly! It's got some things true to the show, and others that are totally made by me. This is basically the Doctor finding a small group of Timelords that escaped Gallifrey and fled to another planet, trying to rebuild the race. The thing is, their lead by The Master's two daughters- Truth and Skyla. </p><p>Will the Master race truly come to exist? :DD</p><p>PS: I suggest listening to fast paced music while reading this. Fast-paced electric, Like W/A/V/E By Lily (A Vocaloid song, what I listened to while I wrote it.) OR something like Hans Zimmer, Time. (Be warned of intense feels!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The awakening

The girl looked at me with abhorrence and disgust in her eyes, she glared at me as if I had just thrown her parents in to a school full of children and blew it up. But It was that kind of dejected, loathing, agonizing hate. Like I had done something in the past that damaged her beyond mending. I couldn’t understand, why this young Gallifreyan, was standing before me, rage swelling off her body, sword withdrawn, ready to strike me. She couldn’t be more than two regenerations in. I stepped back and she followed with two steps toward me.

 

“You will not get away this time, Doctor Who. You will be brought to justice for every Timelord you left behind; all of your fallen allies DYING IN SHAME! YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN FOR YOU CRIMES!” She yelled furiously, and I cringed at hearing my title. How could she know? That was so long ago… Much before her time, more or less anyone alive to tell her.

 

“Don’t think you were the only one who escaped, Doctor. Others made it too. Many lost several regenerations at once because of the strain and injuries dealt to them. A triumph over the Daleks is nothing compared to how many of my fellow Timelords died. My husband, my son, they died in that war. Because you left, because YOU LET THEM!” I stepped back and against the Tardis. I tried to open the door, but It would not.

 

“You don’t even remember who I am, do you?” I swallowed and struggled with the door.

 

“If you are who I think you are then I need to leave.” I said hastily and slammed on the door.

 

“You will never leave this planet, Doctor. Never again. I will confine you and my GREATEST invention here, forever.” I swallowed.

 

“ROSE!” I shook the door again and Skyla stepped toward me, her sword inches from my heart.

 

“Never. Again. I will bring you to justice, Doctor. For the death of the people I loved most. For the death of thousands of us. You are no longer a Gallifreyan. You are a sick monster, to us. TARDIS! Stay where you are and on lockdown for the next 82 hours. That will be enough time for that human to die, hopefully.” The Tardis completely shut down, and I turned back to face her.

 

“My name is Skyla Blaze. I’m twenty-eight, second regeneration, daughter of the Master, survivor of the war of Daleks. You, Doctor, are now prisoner to us. On your knees.” She commanded and I twitched, looking at the dirty ground.

 

“Can I surrender standing-.”

 

“NOW!”

 

“Okay, okay…” I went down to my knees, and bowed my head.

 

“Skyla, you will never give up the hope that you can have his head. He is not the same man that fled the war. You must understand that… People change, they grow, they learn. Even us as Timelords. Sure, we have infinite knowledge, but nothing teaches a man better than first-hand experience. Stand down, Princess. I command you as your Queen, your mentor, and your sister.” I looked up as Skyla fell to her knees.

 

“Queen Embry,” She said, exasperated, as I could tell she could feel the tip of Truth’s blade at the back of her neck.

 

“Another I must take for vehemence, Skyla. I tire of punishing you.” Skyla bowed her head, and I watched in horror as Truth dove her blade through Skyla’s body.

 

How could Truth do that to her own sister?

 

Skyla vanished in a gold shimmer and Truth looked at me.

 

“Doctor. It’s unwise to show up here with so many hunting you.” She replaced her sword in the holder and sighed.

 

“I am sorry about my sister. She may be older but she is certainly no more wise or level-headed. I’m afraid she’s grown so troublesome… Obsessed with finding a way to stop the Tardis. It was her foolhardy nature that compelled her to create the Tardis. She has had the truth coming to her all along.” She held her hand out and I stood quickly.

 

“Queen?” She nodded and sighed discontentedly.

 

“I took on the role when father died. I will never be the Masters daughter, never will I be as cold and shameless; As brutal or as unwise as my sister has been. I find it hard nowadays to even call her by sister; I wish to believe no one so evil or foolish came from blood that I to have.” I nodded and wiped myself off.

 

“I need your help, Truth.” She winced at hearing her real name.

 

“Please do not call me by that name, Doctor. I have left that behind with the war that ravaged this world. It is as much in the past as the man that fled and left his fellow Timelords to perish and decay.” I looked down and she looked up at the Tardis.

 

“Ahh… The place I so fondly spent much of my childhood. How is the library? Does it need to be replenished?” I shook my head and she somehow, opened the door.

 

“It’s changed as much as you have, Doctor.”  I blinked, following her in a sort of daze. There were a million questions swirling inside my head, beating at the walls to escape, however my mouth was full of paste. I couldn’t open it if I had used every last grain of my will power. Truth walked through the Tardis, examining the controls. I swiftly remembered Rose, and called out for her.

 

“Rose!” Truth looked at me and when Rose dashed up, trampling into my arms she understood.

 

“The human.” My fellow Timelords, even the ones that I had once called my friends, hated my fondness towards humans. They hated the thought that humans would be the next us. If their government ever allowed them, that is. I comforted Rose and and she questioned me, but my focus was a million places. I had an entire camp of Timelords not to far away, ones that would most likely be delighted at the chance to ring my neck. Rose shook me, and I finally looked down at her, trying to focus. I wouldn’t dare trust Truth. She still had the blood of her father and sister; and I still refused to believe they could be anything different than their father. Rossili made sure they would be mad. Perhaps Timelords are narrow-minded- but I still would not dare, even in spite of the insult. Once I realized how many different directions my head was in, I yelled out and Rose flinched away.

 

“Doctor?” I leaned against the rail.

 

“Can we please not be in the Tardis, Embry. Please.” She observed me and realized the stress I was under.

 

“Yes, I suppose so, you’d rather be out in the open where a massive group of-“

 

“How many?” She cleared her throat and fiddled with her vest.

 

“Three hundred and ninety-two, Doctor.” I nodded and pulled my hair, trying to gather my wits. How could they have escaped and me not know? How will I explain myself? How can I fix anything I’ve done?

 

“D-octor,” Rose looked at me in fear. I took one final breath and let it out slow, trying to subdue the thoughts running through my head.

 

“I’m fine, Rose. I’m sorry. This is not safe for you.”

 

“T-imelords? I thought you and the Master-.”

 

“I did to.” Truth touched my shoulder.

 

“I think you should go, Doctor. This was the wrong discovery for you.” She smiled at me, softly, and I wondered if she had really managed in all her years to control her urges. Perhaps she really had.

 

“I’ll take care of them, and when we’re ready, when the Timelords are ready to accept your story- we will go back out into the stars. Gallifrey’s time of hiding is done. We are a stronger race. Among everything, my father’s dream has come true.” I swallowed.

 

“Don’t you dare say it, Truth.” I closed my eyes and shook my head.

 

“We are the Master race.” She gave me a sick grin, and I shook my head violently. _She’s no different. Run. RUN._

 

“Oh, Doctor.  You have no faith in what the Master race really is.” She raised her hand, playing with the electricity in her palm, watching me closely. She was just as much a thought based planner as I was. She could play my game, be on my level and frustrate me In a way I’m ashamed to her say her father was too good to do. He was another level of powerful as It is. Truth, however, could play the game as well as I.

 

“This is the awakening, Doctor. And just as my father predicted, we’ll thrive through you.”

 

_RUN!_


	2. Reparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I realized how wild some of my new stories are and I'm totally sorry they WILL get better ;-; enjoy, and for please comment if you enjoyed!

Truth scanned over me as I tapped away on the control system.

 

“So this entire place was built by you and Skyla?” She nodded silently, arms overlapped at Rose.

 

“Every one of the machines. Skyla was the one who figured out the mechanics for the restorative ports. I’ve slain her thirty two times.” I shuddered and rubbed the back of my neck.

 

“This is completely genius, I can’t believe that you two built this. Well I mean I can completely believe it but- How? With what materials?”

 

“The planet had remains of several different advanced races,” She spoke quietly, as if to disturb someone or thing. “They all perished in a horrible war. Reminds me of what would have eventually happened to us. The Daleks. The Cybermen. Weeping Angels. All races in our distant galaxy, would have warred with us. And we’d have all fallen. My father wasn’t quite so insane, really, when you think about it. His visuals would have saved Gallifrey if anyone had bothered to listen. But no. The president drove him mad and used him as a tool.” I looked away. _And I could have stopped that… I could have stopped all of this…_

I stepped away from the controls and she sighed.

 

“But don’t blame yourself. You were different then. You still conformed in some ways. Still bent to quite a bit of societies opinions’. You’re a mad man in your own respect, but you still have the marks of a true Timelord. Many of us have shed them in our rebirth. There are still only twenty-three children. It’s shocking, but many of them are just dismayed and refuse to bear fruit… Truth be told, many of the women don’t trust the men. But I’ve taken care of the worst.” I winced when I thought of Gallifrey’s “Worst.” That was an unpleasant picture, a horror of rape, murder, explosions, catastrophe in it’s whole.

 

“I can’t imagine how difficult it must be ruling such a small group. How many extremists, rebels of thought you must be dealing with. To make it worse, you aren’t like Skyla and the Master. You’re a Timelord. The lack of physical power…” She sort of yawned, like I was boring her with something she’s heard a million times.

“It’s not so hard, Doctor. I just most often find myself using the harsh mentality my sister has. It’s effective, but they all take her much more seriously. They obey the Princess more than the Queen.” I snickered.

 

“Not much of a astonishment. Sounds like a typical Gallifreyan clan to me. Listen, I want to find a way to help. I know I can’t speak to them myself- by god, I wouldn’t have a body after that. But I want to help in some other way. Can I bring provisions? Food? Have you fully charted the land and it’s creatures? Have you got paper and-.”

 

“Doctor! The last Timelords are not imprudent, I assure you.” I bit my lip and she eased her tone. “Life is virtually like it was on Gallifrey. All is well here, I SINCERELY assure you. I don’t need your assistance.” I bit my lip and looked away.

 

“These Timelords rancor me. I can’t stand knowing it. I want to resolve it…” I ran my hand through my hair, and turned as I heard a snicker from the other direction.

 

“Doctor, there is NO undoing what hell you’ve brought upon yourself. I fair say you deserve to live knowing so.” I looked back to Skyla and sighed heavily.

 

“You know, in all the years on Gallifrey I recognized you, I never really anticipated you to be a psychopath. Sure, you’re the builder of the TARDIS, easily the most perilous and genius way of travel ever devised, but are you really just a tin-can psychopath?” She sighed and rolled her eyes, walking down the metal steps, her every step ringing into the room. The entire bunker was metal and concrete. With reason, I suppose, considering that they’re caring for almost four hundred war-damaged Timelords, but it made it feel just a little to… Cold.

 

“Embry, have you found any more iron deposits?” Skyla walked to the keyboard at my right and began to tap away, pulling things up on the massive screen.

 

“No. I think we’ve finally bled it dry.” She glanced at me and smirked.

 

“Well if you demand to make condolence, bring us some iron and then we’ll see about burning you alive.” I looked at her, just for a moment, and then looked back down at the keyboard.

 

“Doctor, I completely hate you, but I know exactly why you won’t let me kill you. Why no one will.” I looked up at her, my eyes just empty. _There are too many reasons for you to think you REALLY have pieced it together…_

 

“Because you take care of the humans. Without those senseless humanoids, well, we might be nothing. The entire universe would be completely flipped upside down. I can’t execute you because we need you more than the Timelords need reprimands for their suffering. You did what you did because you had to. But don’t think I don’t hate you any less. I’m just showing you that If I really need to I can tolerate and understand your actions, Doctor. You’re still a prick.” I swallowed and felt my eyes water over.

 

“Someone else understands,” My voice weakened, until it nearly faded as tears welled up in my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

 

“Oh god, don’t cry.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Noone wants to see the big bad wolf cry. Don’t. Please. You’re making me feel like a bitch.”

 

“Gee, Skyla, maybe cause you are?” She turned and sneered at Embry.

 

“Don’t tell me the obvious Truth. I don’t have patients for you right now.” She looked at me and smirked.

 

“I’d hug you, but I might kill you.” I grabbed her as quickly as I could and hugged her so tight I probably could have squeezed her organs out.

 

“OH! Easy, easy, not so hard, hey, hey, come on let go softie, gross. I don’t do emotion.” I let go and wiped my eyes, swallowing.

 

“I’ll take Rose back, then, while I fetch the iron. Thank you Skyla, Embry.” They nodded at me.

 

“Hurry back, Doctor. I have plans for that Iron. I finally finished my craft sketch and I wanna finish it.” I nodded and dashed toward the TARDIS, stopping by the room they showed Rose, so she could rest.

 

“Rose,” She turned around from her crisscross on the bed.

 

“Doctor!” bouncing up, she hugged me and I twirled her softly.

 

“Come on. We’ve got to get back to the TARDIS. I have to do a couple things for these Timelords. Until I’m finished, I’m going to leave you at home, alright?” Her face dampened, and I frowned.

 

“Doctor,”

 

“I know Rose.” I pressed my forehead against hers and she nodded.

 

“Okay Doctor. I trust you to do what’s best.” I took her hand and we began running towards the TARDIS. I kicked the door in and we burst in, me shutting and locking it, tapping on the keyboard as fast as I could manage. I didn’t trust being out in the open where we were. I didn’t trust the four hundred Timelords who long to frame my head. I trusted noone at the moment. As I dashed about, Rose hung back quietly, just watching me.

 

“How are there more Timelords, Doctor? You said that-.”

 

“They escaped. Those who knew and those who believed. The Master was long gone by time I got my hands on the machine, but his daughters watched me closely. Skyla had never trusted me, and I proved her right when I ran off in one of her TARDIS’s. She still loathes me, but there’s nothing I can do to fix it unless she allows me. Which she will NEVER.” I sighed heavily and grabbed a rail as the TARDIS thrashed.

 

“I’ll never get used to that!” I laughed and smiled at Rose.

 

“What? The Timelords?”

 

“No! This bloody contraption!” I dashed in a clear moment, and stood next to her. I looked down at her and she smiled back.

 

“Doctor.” The shaking finally stopped, and I grabbed her hand, us dashing off out the door, back on to firm ground.

 

Rose gasped in shock, and the smile quickly faded from my face as we looked around the abandoned streets of London. The city looked old, falling apart.

 

“What…” I stumbled forward and Rose clutched my arm.

 

“London…” I snapped around, looking for a sign of anything.

 

“The city… what’s happened… It hasn’t been that long!” I swallowed and realized what had happened, when a newspaper landed at my feet.

 

“No Rose. We’ve been traveling for almost ten years. The trip to that planet and back,” I said, my voice shaking.

 

“That was a very long way.”  I picked up the newspaper, it was dated at least two years back.

 

The headline read:

_Saxon Conquers Earth_

Rose snatched the paper out of my hand, and gasped. I began to dash towards the Torchwood building.

 

It was destroyed.

 

“Doctor,” I gripped her hand and swallowed.

 

“I’m going to fix this, Rose.” She nodded at me and squeezed my hand.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!”


End file.
